Parallel Destinies
by Reshiram6
Summary: Pokémon Master Skyler meets the ghost boy Danny Phantom when he is thrown through a portal from the Ghost Zone into the Pokémon universe. The two become fast friends, and Danny decides to go on his own Pokémon journey until he can find a way back home to Amity Park. Will he ever get back home, or will he be stuck in this universe forever? (Yeah I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 - Search and Rescue

Notes:

**Bold**+_Italics_ is Skyler using telepathy to talk

_Italics_ is Skyler thinking

Friendly reminder that "Keisha" is pronounced "kaisha" Not to be confused with the pornographic actress (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

"Hey!" That's not fair! You said you wouldn't fly!" I yelled out to my sparring mate.

"Heh, sorry. Force of habit, I guess" came the reply. I sighed. Life hasn't been all that simple ever since _he_ showed up.

…..I'm getting ahead of myself. You're probably right up confused, eh? I'll start from the beginning.

This whole mess started when I was out flying on Reshiram about three days ago. Us two were enjoying a leisurely afternoon in the clouds, unopposed and unnoticed. I was getting ready try to sleep for a bit when a portal of sorts opened up a little ways above my head. I was mesmerized by the swirling fog and signaled Reshi to stop flying. All of the sudden, a kid was thrown though. Well, I had assumed he came though against his will, judging by the fact that he was screaming.

"_**Reshi! Catch him!"**_Reshiram shot forward, swiftly but gently clasping the falling teen in its claws. I asked if he was alright as I pulled him up next to me. He was yellin' out all sorts of things, but I wasn't really paying any heed to his words; it was his getup that has my full attention. He had pearly white hair-in a 'beadhead' style to boot-and he was wearing some sort of black-and-white jumpsuit. But the strangest thing was the emblem emblazoned on the front of the jumpsuit. It was some kind of stylized "D", I can't really explain it.

At that point I tried to get him to chill out and explain what had happened on the other side of that portal. All he was saying was that he "must get back through". The guy tried to jump towards it, but I grabbed his shoulders and held him down.

"Now hold on, kid. What exactly is that portal and why's it so important?" I barely had time to finish my sentence when the green fog began to condense into nothing, just like that!

"…..because that was my only chance to get back home"

"Wait whadda mean "it was my only chance to get back home"?" The teen looked up to space a spell, then took a sharp intake of breath.

"IwouldthinkI'mnowinanalternateuniversebecauseofth ethingwe'reridingonandthatportalindirectlyleadsbac ktomyownworldandmyhomesothat'swhyIneededtogetbackt oit."

…..

"WHAT!?" I nearly fell off Reshiram. "So you're telling me that whatever's on the other side of that now-nonexistent portal is an alternate dimension and also leads to more alternate dimensions?" he nodded much to my dismay.

"Basically." He then paused. "Wanna know the whole story?"

"Please."

After he was finished, I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly.

"Wow. Just, wow…Now for mine." I used my Aura to transfer my "life story" in the form of memories over to him. He cocked his head, slightly confused. "Bwahaha, I can transfer memories from myself to other people, which is what I just did."

"Awesome!"

"Well…small talk aside...what's your name?"

"My name's Danny"

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, and mine's Skyler." Then I looked around "Guess we should land, eh? Solid ground would probably be nice, huh."

"Yeah, I've been airborne _way_ too much lately"

"This is my home. The forest here is special; most people cannot find me here because there is a spell of sorts on the whole place. Those people wind up right back where they came in. Others, such as myself, can roam freely, as long as they have a destination. I guess you could say the forest "chooses" the beings it allows in. I think it can sense malevolent Auras.

"Wow….." Danny mouthed. That's all he could say, though I really wasn't surprised. My home was truly and amazing place, and I wouldn't change it for anything. But my gaze then hardened.

"I've been wondering…..what's with your hair and outfit? You're clearly not an albino, judging by the skin tone and eye color.

"Oh, heh, I guess that's the one thing I forgot to mention, although I suppose it's the most important." Danny then took a few steps back. "Oh, well, I guess I can trust you enough for this." A band of light formed at his waist, splitting in two as it traveled up (and down) his body.

The boy that now stood in front of me was the total opposite of the one from moments ago. He now had raven-black hair, ocean blue eyes contrary to the previous electric green, and now wore a casual white-and-red t-shirt and ragged blue jeans.

"Wha-"

"Yeah. What you saw a minute ago was my secret alter-ego, my ghost half. They call me a 'halfa', half a ghost, half a boy."

I'd seen some amazing things, done similar things myself, but this one really took the cake.

"How'd it happen?" I managed to stammer.

"Lab accident two years back. My parents were trying to make a portal to the Ghost Zone, which is the place I came from when you first saw me. The portal wasn't working, and out of my curiosity, I went in to take a look. I accidently hit the "ON" switch inside, which energized the machine. It sparked to life, and the electric waves caught me and fused my human DNA with ectoplasm, leaving me with half human DNA, and half ghost DNA. It also gave my ghost form a pretty much directly pallet-swapped version of what I was wearing at the time."

"White-with-black-accents jumpsuit, I presume?"

"Yep. Exactly."

I turned my head up, looking at the spots of sky leaking through the thick canopy of tree leaves.

"That bears a striking resemblance to an accident that had similar effects on me, with practicality the exact same execution.

"Really? What?"

"I'd…..rather not go into detail. Too many painful memories."

"Oh...sorry" Danny said softly.

"It's OK. You didn't know. Now how about we go inside and meet a few of my best friends?"

"Cool! Let's do it!'

* * *

I opened the door to my cabin. **_"Osho? Lucario? Ash? Keisha?"_** I called out. Strangely, there was no response. "That's weird…..they were here a few hours ago….."

"Maybe they went out?" Danny suggested. "They could still be nearby."

"No, they would have called me on the PokéGear if they were going somewhere…..oh, the PokéGear is a communication device."

I looked on the counter in the main room. Ash's MasterGear and Keisha's Poké Balls were on the counter. Knowing something was terribly wrong, I walked towards the next room, beckoning Danny with my hand. As soon as I turned around the corner, however, I was met with a swirling wall of green.

"Oh no! It's another ghost portal! Your friends must've fallen through it!"

**_"NO!"_**

"It's not closing on me this time, I'm goin' through!" Danny continued.

"Me too! I have to help my friends!" And with that, Danny and I stepped through the portal into a whole new realm.

What was on the other side of the portal took my breath away. The "sky" was all shades of green, and every object floated in space.

_"A real ghost world….."_ I took a step forward, not paying attention to where I was walking. I felt my foot lose its hold on solid ground, or, as solid as it gets in a place like this. In an instant, I leapt backwards to safety.

"Well, looks like I can't walk too freely, eh?" I murmured.

"Yeah, this place is definitely more ghost friendly than human friendly, I guess." Danny replied, changing into his ghost form.

I got a sly smile on my face. "I'm not exactly totally human, though"

"Huh?"

I was about to show him what I meant, but all of the sudden Danny was hit with a blue beam of energy. I turned towards the source of the blast. A ghost wearing metal armor floated there, smoke coming off a cannon on its arm.

"That's Skulker, the self-dubbed "Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter". He's been hunting me for ages." Said Danny, snarling

Before Skulker had time to fire again, I fired a blast of my own, an Aura Sphere. It merely bounced off the armor. _"Argh…that's Pokémon logic. Just because that metal is likely steel doesn't mean Aura Sphere will be effective."_

"What was that supposed to be, whelp? That did nothing! You look pretty harmless to me."

That set me off **_"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. WHELP!" _**I roared, changing into Skye Forme.

"Unreal" Danny gasped.

**_"Says the half-ghost." _**I said, snickering.**_ "This is what I meant when I said "I'm not exactly totally human", y'know?"_**

Glaring at Skulker, I tipped my head up in the air, charging a Fusion Flare. Then, snapping my neck, I let it rip. It flew towards Skulker at high speed, slamming into him and exploding on contact. Not giving him time to recover, I dove towards him, slashing with Dragon Claw. Skulker shot downwards at high speed, and satisfied, I flew back to Danny.

"That's incredible!" he yelped. "You look just like the dragon you were on when we first met!"

**_"Yeah. You got it."_** I paused for a sec**_"Now let's go find my friends."_** We took flight, and I tried to take in the surroundings.

"If none of them can fly, then we should go down much farther."

**_"This place has a bottom?"_**

"Well…..I don't really know. I've never really checked." He sounded pretty embarrassed, and I snorted in amusement.

**_"Only one way to find out."_** I tilted and half-folded my wings to enter a tight swirling dive. After about three minutes of diving, we alighted down on solid ground.

"Okay…..this answers that question."

**_"Yeah…lemmie try to contact them."_** I called out to Osho, trying to sense where she was. **_"I think all these floating spectral objects are messing with my telepathy. I can't get a get at them."_**

"Ack. Well I guess we'll just have to search for them on foot."

"Yeah….." I grumbled. _Who knows what's out there. I need to find them. But could they have even survived such a fall? _I then changed back into human form. I gestured in the direction my bearings told me was southwest, and started to walk that way. _Don't worry guys, I'm on my way._

After walking for awhile, I decided to try to get a hold on Osho again.

**_"Osho! Can you hear me?"_**

…..

_"Sky? You're in this green place too?"_

**_"Osho, oh great, I've got you. And yeah, I came in to find you. Can you tell me your surroundings? I've got a friend here who knows his way around."_**

_"Well, there's a lot of purple doors….."_

**_"OK, hang on"_** I turned to Danny. "Purple doors?"

"Well, those doors are everywhere. I need something a bit more specific."

**_"Osho, can you give me something more specific?_**

_"Well, I see a big rock formation off in the distance. Looks like a mountain range of sorts."_

"Danny, big tall rock formation, kinda like a mountain range?

"Ah, I know what they're talking about. It's called CarnivorousCanyon."

"Well, which way do we go?"

"Hehe, I dunno from way down here. We'd have to go back up so I can get us there from landmarks."

"Okay, fine! Let's go!" I exclaimed, changing once again into Skye Forme. "**_Just get everyone to go over to the rock and_ don't go anywhere_, Osho_**" Then I gave a strong flap of my wings and took to the sky, Danny leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Journey Home

"Okay...there's Pariah's Keep, we're on the right track." He mumbled.

"_**How much longer?"**_

"A few minutes at the worst." Danny replied.

"_**Osho, we're almost there."**_ I called out.

"_**Is that it?"**_ I titled my head to a large mountain up ahead.

"Yeah, that Carnivorous Canyon, alright." Giving a quick nod, I entered another swirling dive. I alighted on the ground, reverting back to human.

"_**Osho? Guys? I'm here!"**_ I ran around the corner, sensing their presence. Practically as soon as I caught sight of them, I got catapulted into the rock wall, caught in a glowing blue net.

"Skulker!" Danny bellowed. "Back so soon?" Not even batting an eye, the hunter pushed a button on his arm, and within a second, it activated the net, shocking me with thousands of volts of electricity.

"ARGHHHH!"

"You're just as valuable a prize as the ghost child." He flatly stated.

Before he could shock me again, or do anything else, I engaged the first stage of a Vacuum Wave, which made the net fall apart. Skulker tried to shoot me with his cannon, but I jumped into the air, doing a backflip while changing to Skye Forme. I darted towards Skulker at high speed, blasting him with Dragon Pulse. Through the explosion, I smacked him to the ground with Dragon Claw. As Skulker lay on the ground struggling to get up, I decided to finish this battle. Setting my gaze on him, I used Extrasensory. I lifted the surprised Skulker into the air with my mind, and then flung him with colossal force into the side of Carnivorous Canyon. I hurred with satisfaction.

"_**Are you guys alright?"**_ I asked, landing back next to the group.

"Yeah, we're all doing fine." Keisha answered. Ash looked at Danny and asked if he was 'the friend who knows his was around', to which I nodded.

"We should get out of here before the portal closes on you all." Danny mentioned. I told Osho, Lucario, Ash and Keisha to get on.

"Are you sure? Our combined weight might be too much."

"_**Yeah! Just do it!"**_ With three flaps of my wings, we were off. Danny followed suit.

* * *

I had to fire my turbine tail to keep up with Danny. _ This just proves how strong Reshi is._

"C'mon, the portal back to your world is this way!" yelled Danny, and he sped up a bit.

"Are you sure you're gonna be OK, Sky?" asked Keisha. I growled in response, determined to do it myself. Ash shrugged; he's been around me long enough to know how stubborn I am.

"There it is!" called out Danny. He stopped flying, now hovering next to it. The stone platform was still there, so I landed on it, and then turned back to Danny.

"Looks like this is farewell."

"Yeah, seems so."

It was a strange feeling. I barely knew the kid, yet I sensed something more, like we knew each other somehow. Like our destinies were intertwined.

Knowing the portal could close at any second, I began to float through towards home. Halfway gone, I heard a beam fire and then a howl of pain. _What?_ Surprised, I stopped in my tracks. I turned my head back through, only to see yet another ghostly attacker. _How many enemies does this dude have?_ The ghost looked kinda like a vampire of sorts, with fangs and a cape and everything. His Aura was powerful, much stronger than the other ghosts I've seen in here, even more powerful than Danny's. He evidently wasn't any run-of-the-mill ghost. Snarling, I spun in midair, or, mid-portal I should say, throwing my cargo all the way through the portal back to our world.

"_Plasmius_." Danny growled, entering the standoff.

"Well isn't this quaint. Looks like you've tamed yourself a dragon, young Daniel. This a third ghost creature from that medieval kingdom locked in the dark ages?"

"_**I'm no ghost, you –"**_ I couldn't think of a good comeback insult, and trailed off.

"Kah, no matter. Now let me through that portal, fools!"

"_**Never!"**_ I roared, opening my jaws and charging a Fusion Flare. With a snap of my net, the ball of swirling flames launched towards the ghost. The attack clearly took him off guard, because his red eyes widened as it drew up to him.

"Gah!"

That pleased me, it must've hit hard. My pleasure was short lived, however, I was hit in the neck by a beam of ecto-energy. I fwipped around, coming face-to-face with the same ghost, but he looked unscathed. A duplicate?

"Take this!" Danny fired a beam of ice at Plasmius, freezing him in a block of the cold stuff. He then blasted the chunk with a green ectoplasmic ray, which shattered the ice. Taking my turn, I rushed in with Dragon Claw, raking my clawed wing across the ghost's face and chest. I fluttered a few feet further in the air, and then kicked him, sending the ghost plummeting down.

"Skyler! The portal!"

I flipped around, only to see my way home disappear in a flash of light.

"Now I know how you felt earlier."

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help you outta here, just follow me.

* * *

"Why's it so c-cold here?"

"Welcome to the land of the Far Frozen, a tribe of highly advanced yeti-like ghosts. Their leader, Frostbite, is guardian of the Infi-Map, a legendary map that can bring the holder anywhere in the Ghost Zone, as well as tell you of any portal to any world at any given time."

"Awesome, but how will we get at it?"

"Don't worry; Frostbite and I are good friends. I'm sure he'll let us look at it for a few minutes. This way to the village!"

"Welcome, Great One. It's been much too long." Frostbite said. "And may I ask who your friend here is?"

"This is Skyler. She's from another universe."

"_**Pleasure to meet you."**_ I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Oh, you've got telepathy, eh? Quite rare indeed."

"Yeah, hehe. I guess so." It was kind of an accident to use it. _Must've gotten too used to having to use telepathy as Reshiram._

Danny turned back to Frostbite. "I've got a favor to ask of you."

"Anything for you, Great One."  
"Skyler here needs to get back to her own universe. Can we have a look at the Infi-Map to find a portal there?"

"Not a problem, oh Great One. Follow me."

Frostbite led us to a cave a ways away from the village. He beckoned us in with his icy arm. _Yeah. That's seriously creepy, that arm._ I looked around the cave walls, and I was surprised to see drawings covering all the space there.

"Are those all…..you, Danny?"

"Haha, yeah. The Far Frozen calls me 'great one' because I defeated the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, about a year back. This is kind of a shrine, so to speak."

"And the map just happens to be in here?"

"Correct, young one." Frostbite answered. "Ah, here we are!" Frostbite moved off to the side, leaving us in full view of the Infi-Map.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Danny said.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. Could this thing really get me home?

Almost as though he read my thoughts, Frostbite said, "Indeed, this map can take you anywhere...even other universes." He finished with a wink. I walked up to the map, grasping it and unfurling it.

"Infi-Map...show me a way..." I glanced around, eyes settling on Frostbite, who gave a gentle nod, "to the Pokémon universe." No sooner had I finished my sentence than the map started to glow and hover in the air. A dotted line formed from our location, making a path to an area above some giant floating island with a skull on it.

"Oh boy..." murmured Danny. Something obviously wasn't right to him, but I brushed the thought aside.

"Thank you, Frostbite!" I said.

"No problem, young one." He replied. "Any friend of the Great One is always welcome here."

"C'mon Danny, let's go!"

"Right..."

_Okay, he's clearly not too thrilled about going to that place._ But he took flight, waving to Frostbite, pretending not to care about our destination. I shrugged, walking back out of the cave. Once I left Frostbite's range of sight, I entered Skye Forme and took flight. _I would say he wouldn't need to come with, but I need him to guide me to the portal._

"_**Danny, you seem pretty distraught with going near that skull island." **_He winced._** "What's up with it?"**_

"Don't worry. We should be fine as long as we make it snappy." I nodded, but I wasn't totally convinced. _I guess only time will tell._

* * *

"Well, here we are. The portal should be opening any second now."

"_**Yeah. Guess this time it really is goodbye, eh?"**_

Danny shrugged. "Maybe we'll see each other again?" he chuckled a moment "or in the afterlife?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I shifted my gaze upward as the portal home began to take shape. I flew up next to it, and then turned my head to Danny.

"_**I'll be seein' ya, maybe."**_ I then started to fly through it.

"Yeah..."

At that, I completely phased through the portal, entering my own realm. I closed my eyes. _I'm never going to see him again, am I?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Return and Conflict

**Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long! I lost all my digital drafts so I had to rewrite everything. As well as a lack of motivation eheh. So enjoy this one, I tried to make it as long as the others, at the risk of losing some of the cliffhangers I wanted.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, looking around. _Alright, so where am I...?_ I reverted back to human, then took out my PokéGear. "Unova! But that's halfway across the globe!" I sighed, reaching for my MasterGear, summoning my Abra's PokéBall. After releasing the Psi Pokémon, I asked it if it wouldn't mind teleporting me home to Fiore. As it lazily nodded, I started to bend down to grab a hold of it, but stopped when I sensed the portal doing something. Must be closing... No sooner had I turned around then had a figure come through.

"DANNY?!"

Danny struggled to get up, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Skulker happened." he growled, brushing himself off. "That's his island the portal opened over. He showed his sorry metal face soon after you went through."

I glanced back to the faintly glowing portal. It was going to close soon. "You should probably go back..."

"Yeah, probably." Danny floated up to its level. He began to fly through, it for it to spiral to a close, just as he passed through.

"Not again!" he wailed.

"No...that did not just seriously happen again."

"It seriously just did." Danny said, and he sunk back down next to me.

"Well, guess you're stuck here with me" I joked, in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not funny." he said.

"Aww c'mon, you know I'm just tryin' to help." But I knew I could not 'help' in any way. Danny surely had friends, family back in his world. Family and friends who would get deathly worried about him if he just disappeared. And without the Infi-Map, he had no obvious way of returning home.

He broke the tension by saying "Can we go back to your place?"

"Yeah, just come over here and grab on tight." I said, gesturing towards Abra. Sensing its cue, Abra used Teleport, flinging the three of us though a rift in space. Danny did not land well, he thumped to the ground, distraught.

"I never want to do that again."

"It's something you get used to."

"Sky! You're finally back!" Keisha yelled, running into the room. She skidded to a halt, noticing Danny. "How come he's here?"

"Long story." I replied

"So why'd you dump us off earlier? What'd you do?"

"Kicked some butt, that's what she did." Danny interjected.

"Wha-?"

"Okay, okay. Stop with the questions." I stammered. Then I looked around. "Where's Ash?"_ Hypocrite_

"I'm right here." came the answer. Ash walked into the room, arms crossed.

"Well you don't have to be all snobby, Ash." I said. He held his hands up in the air, feigning innocence.

"C'mon guys! It's late. Go to sleep, everyone." Osho cried out, jumping onto the counter, trying to stop a fight before it started.

"Yeah" I said, turning away. "_**You all best go t'bed as well.**_" Three collective grunts was the answer. "_**You'll find a spare bedroom second door on the right down that hallway, Danny.**_"

I trudged into my room and flopped down on the bed. _Things around here are going to get interesting..._

* * *

The next morning, I was the first one up, much to my surprise. I made myself some cereal, mostly to kill time for the others to get up. Ash walked in stretching ten minutes later, followed by Keisha. Danny appeared out of nowhere shortly thereafter. But where was Osho? I found her in a deep sleep in the bunk room. I tiptoed in, and used a variant of Force Palm to give her a rude awakening.

"Osho, I am disappoint" I said amused. "Knowing you, you should have been the _first_ one up, not the last." She fumbled around, quite groggy.

"Yesterday was a long day, you should know." With a chuckle, I picked her up and headed back to the main room.

"Ah, now that we're all up, I was gonna announce that I've gotta leave on some, uh, _personal_ business. But before I go, I'd like to request something..." Ash said.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"A battle between you and Danny." he finished. I looked at Danny, who now stood completely erect and looked quite surprised.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you, Danny."

"Uh, sure. I guess..."

"Great! Let's head out to the battlefield!" Ash exclaimed, obviously pleased.

* * *

I led everyone to a clearing a ways away from the cabin. It's ovalish, but still the perfect size for a battlefield. I noted that Danny was still with the group. _He must be getting the hang of this forest..._

"Alright, so what kind of rules do you want us to battle by, Ash?"

"Glad you asked" he replied "OK, so Skyler, you can't use Skye Forme, and Danny, no flying. Other than that, everything is fair game." Danny smirked, changing into his ghost form, the look on his face told me he thought he had a huge advantage.

I was surprised neither Osho, Ash, or Keisha questioned Danny about his 'costume change'. I had known about it, but those three sure didn't. I guess they got used to form changes by seeing me do it.

"Alright, let's do this, Skyler!" Danny cried out, flying to the other side of the battlefield.

I shifted my gaze to him, and walked into position and hurred in readiness.

"You ready to be taken down, Danny?"

"Pssh, as if you in human form could ever beat me in ghost form."

"We'll see..." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Alright, battle begin!" Ash signaled. Danny quickly made the first move, firing a beam of ecto-energy right at me. I jumped into the air and to my right, effectively taking no damage. I countered with back-to-back Aura Spheres, which both made clean direct hits on a surprised Danny, who slid backwards a few feet. Through the smoke, a another beam, this time a light blue one, came from Danny's end, and since I wasn't prepared for it, I had no time to do anything, and it hit me dead-on. What I didn't realize it my 2 seconds of thought that it was a beam of ice, and within an instant I became frozen in a chunk of it.

_What do I do...gotta get out of here, and fast._ I knew I couldn't stay in this much longer since its not like there was a convenient air pocket in front of my face or anything. I started to use Vacuum Wave, which began to shatter the ice, giving me some wiggle room, and more importantly, somewhere to breathe. Danny was now a few feet away, but couldn't see what I had just done, due to the fogginess of the ice. I could sense him standing there, though. _Must think he's won, eh? Well, I'm about to prove him wrong._ I finished Vacuum Wave, freeing myself, and well as pelting Danny with shards of ice. I quickly ran up to him and blasted his chest with Force Palm, launching him into the air, doing somersaults until he landed with a smack on the opposite side of the battlefield.

Ash was about to call the battle over, but at the last second, Danny struggled to his feet. I smiled, I could tell this was about to get interesting. While I was zoned out, Danny took the opportunity to fire three consecutive energy waves. By the time I realized they were coming at me, I didn't have any time to properly dodge, so I quickly formed an aura shield to block the attacks. He then tried to break through my protective dome with energy beam. It wouldn't last much longer against the ongoing stress to me and itself and it shattered, the beam then striking me directly in the chest, toppling me to the ground, already weakened from holding up the aura shield for so long. Danny continued blasting me with energy waves, keeping me glued to the dusty earth. Now quite ticked off, I roared and backflipped to my feet, deflecting the waves with a charging Vacuum Wave. While Danny was too stunned from my abrupt counter, I let the built-up energy out, blasting Danny. He flew up into the air to get out of range to recover a bit, but soon realized he just broke Ash's rules.

Hey!" That's not fair! You said you wouldn't fly!" I yelled up to him.

"Heh, sorry. Force of habit, I guess" came the reply. I sighed. He floated back down to the ground, ready to resume combat. Snorting, I fired an Aura Sphere in his general direction. Then I tried to use Focus Blast, a move which I was still perfecting. But then Danny disappeared!_ Dang it! He must be invisible somewhere!_ My concentration broke, and the Focus Blast deformed. After taking a few beams to the face, I mentally threw in the towel, and closed my eyes, trying to sense Danny's aura. I was able to locate where he was, and then fired an Aura Sphere right into his path. He came back into view, obviously hit. He fell to his knees, then collapsed on the dirt, wiped out.

"This battle is over! Skyler is the winner!" Ash called, officially ending the match. _Phew. I don't think I could have gone much longer with his tactics._ I walked over to Danny and dragged him to his feet.

"Great battle, mate." I told him. he steadied himself, rubbing his head.

"How did you know where I was?"  
"By the power of aura"

"Wha-? Could you sense me or something?"

"In Layman's terms, yes, I could."

"Thanks for that, you two. That was some fight." Ash said, walking over. "I-I gotta go now, sorry." I nodded. Keisha approached as well.

"You wouldn't mind if I left too, would you, Skyler?"

* * *

**Pfft Ash you're such a prick.**

**At least now writing will be easier since I now got Danny trapped in the PokéVerse. I wanted to write Ash and Keisha out because in my AU-that-I-don't-write-anything-for-because-I'm-laz y they are just support characters in most cases. So appearances by them will likely be few are far between, but I haven't gotten that far yet. So now we're on to Poké-shenanigans!**

**Well, there ya go. Hope it was worth the wait, because now I'm all out of paper drafts. A.K.A it'll be awhile before Chapter Four comes out.**


End file.
